


N5. Soul Bonding / Soulmates

by fallintolife



Series: Quarantine Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintolife/pseuds/fallintolife
Summary: Skye just wants a soulmate that will also bang her like a screen door caught in a hurricane.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quarantine Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	N5. Soul Bonding / Soulmates

When two people with outfits that scream ‘spook’ slam open Skye’s van door, she has a bit of an atypical reaction.

“Finally!” She throws up her hands. “Took you long enough.”

There’s a heavy pause.

“What?” Asks the guy of the two. Skye freezes for a moment, because that is _not_ what’s written on her soulmark, but decides she can live with it. He looks like he’s twice her age, and while she knows platonic soulmates are a thing, she’d rather have someone who’s going to bang her like a screen door.

He looks to his female partner. She does look older than Skye, but in a hot milf-y way. She’s also Asian, which, as an Asian, Skye can personally attest that what age you look means absolutely nothing.

The older woman doesn’t say anything before they put a bag on Skye’s head, and she’s counting it as a win.

[*]

Four months later, she’s gone clean and none of the law enforcement she’s met are her soulmate.

It’s unfair, honestly. She (mostly) started committing crimes because of her soulmark words, and now she’s not committing crimes _and_ she’s not getting laid. The universe is conspiring against her. This is biphobia.

Because of said criminal past, she’s not supposed to be on field ops. However, also because of that past, she’s the only one who has connections to get into places they need to get into. This results in a lot of Coulson not telling SHIELD about what ops Skye is on. It hadn’t been a problem before today.

The thing is, there are two types of hackers: the recluses who don’t want anything to do with anyone, and the super social ones who love parties. Naturally, Skye gets an invite to all of those parties, and Coulson really needs her to talk to someone at the latest one.

These parties range from super swanky galas (gross) to frat boy bangers (also gross, but doable), and this one trends more towards the second one, right down to the exotic dancers who just showed up. Skye was expecting a whole lot of mildly-pretty college girls. What she got was an equal-opportunity _buffet_ of dancers in all genders, body types, and outfits.

“Put your hands up, you’re under arrest.”

Including one woman in a police uniform.

Skye slowly turns around, the words on her arm burning. Oh no. Not like this. Well, actually, if it’s gotta be like this, she’s down. She’s so down. The woman making her arm tingle is tall, muscular, and wearing some scraps of black and blue that might have been a police uniform once upon a time, but are now only serving to give Skye a nosebleed. They’re sure not _protecting_ anything.

“P-Pretty girl,” Skye stammers.

The woman, Ms Tall Blonde And Vaguely Police-Shaped, stares at her. “Oh, fuck.”

[*]

It turns out that the exotic dancer is actually Bobbi Morse, a SHIELD agent working undercover on an op that SHIELD did not know Coulson was also working. The two of them manage to tag-team the target into talking. By making out in front of him. Frankly, Skye is living.

“So,” Skye says, once everything has calmed down, and they’ve debriefed with a very annoyed Maria Hill, “what’re the chances of getting a re-do of that makeout session, only without creepy dudes watching?”

Bobbi laughs. Skye really likes that laugh.

“Hmm,” Bobbi says, with a teasing tone that Skye wants to hear a lot more of, “you’ll have to buy me dinner, first.”

Skye winces. “Well, I’m kind of broke.” Bobbi raises an eyebrow. “SHIELD doesn’t actually pay me, so--”

“They _what_.”

[*]

A lot of yelling later, Skye had a soulmate _and_ a paycheck, and promptly uses the second to spoil the first.

She does, in fact, get banged like a screen door.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: soulmates AU where A's soulmark says "put your hands up, you're under arrest", so they become a criminal, only to find out their soulmate, B, is an exotic dancer who dresses as a cop  
> Rhino: oh my god that's hysterical  
> Me: oh my god Rhino it's Skye and Bobbi


End file.
